Fate had a Past
by startica bell
Summary: The gang all gets a glimpse of their past lives. Washu's past shall be the most interesting one of all...the Goddess war that took place years ago thus explaining why she descended down to the mortal world...please R&R. Tenchi & Aeka...for now.
1. Chapter 1 Intro

Disclaimer-I do not own Tenchi Muyo. 

The Past...

Washu stared at the object that was floating in the test tube before her. It was a small fetus.

" I have to find a soul for her, or else she'll just be a mechanical being with no control over her mind at all."

Just then, Kagato entered.

" Professor, there is a wandering spirit spotted near the campus." Kagato informed her.

" Perfect." Washu said as she grinned. She looked back at the fetus inside the tube.

' _Don't worry, dear. You'll be alive very soon._' Washu thought as she left the lab.

Present...

" Washu! Time for dinner!" Sasami called into the lab.

" I'll be out soon!" Washu called back.

" Is Tenchi with you?" Sasami asked as she entered the lab. And, sure enough, Tenchi was tied and bounded down by cables to the wall in only his boxers...again. He gave Sasami a little wave as she came in. Washu was opposite of him typing some things down on her holographic computer.

" Hi, Sasami." Washu said without looking up.

" Hi...what are you doing to Tenchi?" Sasami asked with curiosity written all over her face. Washu paused and looked at Sasami.

" What did you mean by that?" Washu asked.

" I meant, what kind of research are you doing?" Sasami re-worded. Washu smiled and looked down on her computer.

" I'm just checking to see if he's attracted to the people of the same gender, seeing that he can't choose between all of us."

" WHAT?!" Tenchi cried.

" What does that mean?" Sasami asked.

" I was kidding, Tenchi. Sasami, that meant that I was checking to see if Tenchi was gay." Washu answered.

" Oh. Then what were you really checking for?" Tenchi asked.

" Lighthawk wings." Washu answered, as if that explains everything.

Sasami then told them to hurry up with the research before the food gets cold and left. Before she left, however, she looked back at Tenchi's pleading face. He seemed like he wanted her to stay for a little longer, or at least get him out of the lab. Sasami giggled and left, despite Tenchi's pleading face. Washu noticed his face and smiled, shook her head and returned to typing.

After Tenchi got dressed again, he noticed a huge machine that was lying uselessly around.

" What's that used for, Wa...little Washu?" Tenchi asked.

" That? That's just some invention of mine. I don't even think it works." Washu said.

" So what is it used for?" Tenchi asked.

" Someone came up with the theory of past lives back at my academy days. There was never anything to prove it, and my husband, Mikamo, really wanted to prove that this theory was true. This machine, if completed, will show us our past lives. We worked on this together...but it was never finished." Washu trailed off.

" I'm sorry for asking, little Washu, I mean...I had no idea..." Tenchi apologized.

Washu almost brightened up immediately. " That's alright! At least it proves that you do have me on your mind."

Tenchi blushed and flustered, muttering something about him being hungry. Washu smiled and told him to go get some food. Then Tenchi sprinted out of the lab, almost crashing into the lab door during the way (and he would have, if Washu didn't wave a hand and made the door open by itself). Washu laughed at the way Tenchi flustered and slowly walked out after him. As she arrives at the table, Tenchi was busily eating. He looked like he hasn't eaten for seven days. Ryoko and Aeka looked at him with concern, then looked at Washu, who seated herself beside Sasami and calmly asked for a bowl of rice.

" What did you do this time, Washu?" Ryoko demanded.

Washu ignored her.

Ryoko sighed. " Fine, '_mom_'. What did you do this time?"

" I simply said he had me in his mind." Washu replied.

" Yeah right. And he flustered like this? I'm not buying it. I mean, I would have believe it if only he was in love with you or something..." suddenly, realization dawned over Ryoko's face. She grabbed Tenchi by the collar (which made him drop his bowl of rice and chopsticks), and shook him violently.

" Ryoko, calm down! I can't breath!" Tenchi said.

" Tenchi! You aren't in love with her, are you?! She's my mom! She's too old for you! I'm supposed to be your girlfriend, not her!" Ryoko said as she pointed at Washu. Washu looked a little offended. Aeka, on the other hand, was fuming.

" Miss Ryoko, release Lord Tenchi immediately!" Aeka said as she stomped over and pried Ryoko's hands away from Tenchi's collar.

As Tenchi was on the ground gasping for air (with Ryoko and Aeka fighting in the background), Noike was busily screaming at Mihoshi for taking more soup than what each were suppose to have. Kiyone just sat aside and listened to Noike scream at Mihoshi, glad that there would be someone to help her with the burden...Mihoshi. Washu was chatting with Katsuhito about the food and how Tenchi gets himself into all these trouble. Sasami sensed something, and without telling any of the others, she left the house.

Sasami walked outside to the tree Funaho.

" I'm here, Tsunami! What did you want to see me for?" Sasami called up to the tree.

A few beams of light shot down from Funaho and Tsunami's astral body form shimmered into view.

" Sasami, it is time that you gain some knowledge of your past life. I'm sure Washu has a machine in the lab to help you. Find her and ask if she can complete it. Tell Washu to check on her past too." Tsunami said as she vanished.

" But why would I need to learn about my past life? Hello? Tsunami?" Sasami called, but Tsunami was already gone.

" So you want to use my machine for that reason?" Washu asked Sasami.

Sasami had come back into the house and told everyone what happened. They were all sitting around the living room, crowded around Sasami. It looked like Sasami was giving some kind of important speech. Katsuhito had returned to the shrine after dinner and before Sasami came back, so he and Noboyuki were the only ones missing. Noboyuki had remarried Rea and moved out of the Masaki house, so he's rarely seen.

" Please, Washu. I think it's very important." Sasami said.

" But I don't want to finish that machine anymore..." Washu said.

" Why?" Mihoshi asked.

" Because it was a broken dream. A dream that would never be completed." Washu replied. All the others looked confused except for Tenchi.

" I don't want to finish it by myself." Washu concluded.

" Then that's simple, why don't you just make a new one?" Ryoko suggested.

" It takes too long." Washu answered.

" Then choose someone from the room and tell them to finish it with you." Aeka suggested.

Washu flinched at the suggestion._ Then whomever it is that I pick will be the one that would replace Mikamo in my heart. But they're all girls...unless..._Washu thought. She looked over at Tenchi with puppy eyes. Tenchi sighed and nodded reluctantly. Washu brightened up. Aeka and Ryoko looked back and forth between the two.

" Now, wait a minute! Why can't you pick someone else to be your partner? Why Lord Tenchi?" Aeka half-asked/ half-demanded.

" Yeah! Why Tenchi?!" Ryoko chimed in.

" Do you want it finished or not? Because if not, then I'll just throw it out and forget the whole idea." Washu answered.

" Please, you two. I know that this is very important for Tsunami. Just stick with it for now. I think Washu's machine is almost done anyways." Sasami pleaded.

Aeka and Ryoko protested some more, but, seeing that there was no way out of it, they gave in. Within a few hours, the machine was completed. Aeka and Ryoko were definitely not pleased with the idea that Washu got to work with Tenchi. Sasami stood in front of the machine.

" How does this work?" Sasami asked while examining the machine.

" Simple. Just stand in front of the machine and it will scan you, analyzing the data from you and comparing the structure of your body, personality, energy level etc. to all that have existed. Then a projection of your past life will pop up and you watch it like a television. But for our purposes, I've already entered all our datas in. just type in the person's name and the projection will appear. So just sit back and relax." Washu said.

" Are you sure this works?" Sasami asked.

" It's 99.99 accurate. And Tsunami helped with her powers, so I think it's reliable enough. If you're not sure, just ask her again later." Washu said as she entered the final digits into the machine. The machine powered-up and a projection appeared.

The others were all seated comfortably on either the couch or on the ground with a cushion. They all watched the screen intently.

AN- that's the end for chp.1. The next chapter would be Sasami's past life. What would be so important for them to know? Or is it necessary at all? Is it possible that Tsunami's only using Sasami as a bait to lure the others into finding out their past? Find out in the next chapters. Please R&R, but no flames. Thank you. And…yeah...don't expect too much from me because I was an ESL student like...a few years ago and I'm still not comfortable with the language. Besides, this is my first Tenchi Muyo fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2a Sasami

Disclaimer- I don't own Tenchi Muyo! or Crimson Saber

Chapter 2a. Sasami's Past- Crimson Saber

Five old men were waiting inside their house. It was near the Autumn festival and they were waiting for their two brothers to come back. They were afraid that harm had already fallen upon the two. During these two years, someone posting by the name of Souja had been killing off their family members whenever a holiday arrives. Nobody was allowed to leave the house unless they were doing something extremely important.

In the backyard, two girls were swinging. They were Aeka and Sasami. Aeka is 16 while Sasami is 9. They were both dressed in kimonos. Sasami was unhappy because she couldn't swing as high as her sister, and, therefore, couldn't see what is happening outside.

" Wow!" Aeka said, as she swung really high up.

" What? What? What do you see?" Sasami asked anxiously.

" I see boats of every kind and children playing and…" Aeka informed.

" That's enough, Aeka," a voice behind them said.

Aeka and Sasami stopped swinging and turned around. Their mother was standing there, shaking her head disapprovingly.

" I'm sorry, mom." Aeka said.

Her mother smiled and wrapped her arms around Aeka, giving her a light hug.

" It's alright. I know how much you would love to see the world that's outside. If your dad wasn't so strict, I would have let you out already." Funaho said.

Aeka nodded and Sasami smiled.

" Does that mean that we still get to celebrate the festival, but just inside our house?" Sasami asked.

" I'm afraid not, Sasami. You know who Souja is, right?" Funaho said.

" The mean, scary person who kills off our family members?" Sasami asked.

" Right. And every time a festival comes around, it's like a funeral for one of our relatives. We wouldn't be celebrating this year." Funaho explained.

Sasami's head dropped. Aeka suddenly remembered something.

" Is our fourteenth uncle back yet? He promised to bring me a doll this year."

Funaho slowly shook her head.

" Then is our seventh uncle back?" Aeka asked.

" I..." Funaho was cut short by Azusa and Misaki's appearance.

" Your seventh uncle is here, Aeka, come meet him." Azusa said. Then they all left for the living room.

At the living room was their seventh uncle. He had a coffin beside him.

" Why in the world did you bring a coffin in here?" The first brother asked.

" Well I had to find some way to transport all the treasures I found. Besides, people don't go robbing and stealing coffins." The seventh brother answered.

Aeka and Sasami entered the living room with their two mothers and their father.

" I brought a gift back to you, dear sixth brother." The seventh brother said to the sixth one.

" What is it?" #6 asked.

" Wait and see. You can come on in now." #7 called to the door. And, emerging from the door was the two kidnapped wives of the 6th brother.

" Dear!" They both cried as they ran towards him. All were engulfed in tears and laughter for a while.

" Oh my gosh! I thought I'll never see you two again after you were kidnapped by Souja! How in the world did you manage to escape?"#6 asked.

The two wives were silent. Then the seventh brother said, " You know what these two were when I found them? These two cheapskates were cheating on you, bro. They were prostitutes!"

" What?" Everyone from the room said.

" It wasn't our fault! We woke up and there we were!" the two wives explained.

" How dare you two dirty our doors like that! Six, you know what to do." #1 said.

The sixth one nodded, took out the sword from one of the guards nearby and beheaded his two wives. Aeka screamed and Sasami covered her eyes. Aeka ran to the two corpses on the ground.

" How could you be so merciless! It wasn't their fault that they were there! They were always so loyal to you, why didn't you just listen to their explanations? How could you bring yourself to kill them off?" Aeka said with tears in her eyes.

" They were just women. I can live without them. The important thing is that they're not dirtying our doors." #6 replied.

" But..." Aeka started to say. #1 interrupted and scolded Aeka.

" It was their fault. They should have committed suicide the moment they realized that they were in that kind of place. And listen, all of you, if something like that ever happens to any of you, commit suicide immediately." #1 said.

" Why? Just because we're women? We have a right to live too, you know? And whoever put you in charge?" Aeka said.

" Azusa. Take away your daughter." #1 said.

Azusa nodded and towed Aeka away with her screaming threats back at her uncle.

#7 said, " let's forget about the bad stuff. Look what treasure I bought back. I robbed the richest house and murdered the guy since he refused to give the money to me."

" Good job, seven. I never thought you would be capable of robbing a house all alone without our help." #1 said.

They all moved to examine the treasure. They were taking out bunches of pearls, diamonds, jade, gold and silver when they noticed a hand. They all looked over at #7, who was calmly drinking tea. They then brushed aside all the other jewellery and found an exact replica of #7 in the coffin. They slowly took their weapons out and walked to the #7 who was drinking tea.

" Hey, what's with all the swords?" #7 asked.

They then took out their weapon and, before #7 could say anything, they have stabbed him in the stomach.

" Why..." #7 choked out before he collapsed onto the ground.

" You can't fool us, Souja. 2, go and rip off his mask." #1 ordered.

#2 went and tried his best to peel off the fake skin, but realized that there was no fake skin. He gasped.

" That was really our brother!" #2 cried.

All the others looked shocked. Then, out of nowhere, 'Souja' popped out of the coffin...

Back at the Masaki house...

" Isn't that..." Mihoshi began.

AN-so...who do you think that is? And aren't Aeka and Sasami's uncles just plain evil? Well, here's a little background info on them. They were the most powerful thieves during this time period. They rob the rich and poor, rapes the girls and basically kill off everyone. They were greatly loathed by everyone; therefore, the Souja could have been anyone. But I assure you; it's one of the main casts. And if anyone have any idea of where they've seen/heard something like this before, you're probably right. 


	3. Chapter 2b Sasami

Disclaimer- I don't own Tenchi Muyo! or Crimson Saber.

A/N: There will be no Noike, Mihoshi or Washu during the past that surrounds Sasami. They will each have their own past that centers around them later on in the story, but not in Sasami's past right now. Because this is their past life, the characters might not be the way we know them today. In other words, don't be surprised if it's OOC. Example: Washu might not be crazy about her inventions and Ryoko might not love Tenchi (which is scary when you think about it). Also, I'm sorry about the whole #1, 2, 3, 4, 5 thing, but there was never any names given for them, so, unless someone is nice enough to suggest 14 Japanese guy names for me, you'll have to stick with this.

Chapter 2b. Sasami's Past- Crimson Saber

Recap of last time...

All the others looked shocked. Then, out of nowhere, 'Souja' popped out of the coffin...

Back at the Masaki house...

" Isn't that..." Mihoshi began.

" Tenchi!" all the others completed for her.

" Boy, I never knew you had the potential to turn into a serial killer, Tenchi," Ryoko teased.

" Hey, but I'm not like that! Is there something wrong with your machine, little Washu?" Tenchi asked.

" Nope. It's almost 100 accurate along with Tsunami's magic. Just watch on." Washu answered.

" But this is wrong! I don't go killing people off for no reason!" Tenchi proteseted.

Washu sighed, paused the machine and turned to face him.

" How are you ever suppose to know if there's a reason if you keep interrupting like this? You might have had a reason for doing that, Tenchi." Washu reasoned.

" But..." Tenchi started again.

" One more word from you and you'll come into the lab immediately for an experiment after this." Washu said, then dropping her voice and continued, " of course then I might be able to get that last sample..."

The machine started again. Eveyone looked at Ryoko, who was kneeling by the machine.

" Quit with the talking and just get this over with. I don't have all day." Ryoko said, running out of patience.

To the past...

Tenchi looked at the five and sneered. The five immediately surround him with weapons in their hands. He took one look at them and shook his head, laughing as if that's the funniest thing he ever saw.

" You really think you can defeat me with those feeble weapons and with those things you call 'martial arts'?" Tenchi said.

" It's a deadly mistake to underestimate your enemies, my boy." #1 said.

" None of you can hold me here. I shall come and go as I wish. I am just here for a reminder that the Autumn festival is approaching, and you guys better prepare a lot of coffins." Tenchi said.

He looked back at the five, who were clutching their weapons tightly, and threw a gas bomb out at them. They dodged it, thinking there might be poison in the gas, and Tenchi used that time to escape. When the smoke cleared, there was no sign that Tenchi has ever been there...well...maybe except for the corpses that were lying on the ground. After that incident, the five ordered that the defenses be strengthened, and to set down traps for Tenchi. Then, the day of the festival came...

Everyone was playing with sparklers in the yard, due to the constant pleading of Aeka's. They basically just found her annoying and decided to give her her way. Suddenly, a huge white lantern appeared in the sky. Everyone went out to watch it. It was so big that a person could have easily hidden in it. And, sure enough, there was a shadow like that of a person's present in the lantern. The old men ordered that the archers shoot the lantern down, aiming specifically for the person. In under three seconds, there was at least thirty arrows sticking out from the person and the lantern fell down. As it plumetted to the ground, the five old men edged near it and threw open the piece of cloth that was covering the person. They gasped at who it was, for it wasn't Tenchi...it was their fourteenth brother that went out on the trip!

" Fourteenth uncle!" Aeka cried as she ran over to the guy, " How could you all! How could you shoot without even knowing beforehand who it is! You just killed off another one of your brothers, you selfish, cruel, evil..."

Azusa went to Aeka and slapped her really hard on the face to make her be quiet. She held her face and looked at her father incredulously. Sasami ran and asked if her sister was ok. Before Aeka could say anything, however, music filled the air. They turned around and saw Tenchi staring back at them, sneering. He then hopped down from the wall he was on and landed in front of Aeka, Sasami and Azusa. The moment he landed, Aeka and Sasami backed away from him. Kiyone, leading her own little troup, stood in front of Aeka and Sasami with a sword out, glaring at Tenchi.

" You alright, cousins?" Kiyone asked.

" Yeah, Kiyone." Both of them answered. Kiyone was the daughter of the first brother, and is therefore, going to be in charge once her father passes away. Aeka never wanted to learn the 'martial arts' and Sasami is too young to, so Kiyone, being the only descendant that knows how to fight, is in charge of the security.

Tenchi and the five old men started to fight a deadly battle. For Tenchi, it was like one against twenty something people all at once. Aeka and Sasami watched with fascination written all over their face.

" I never knew there's a person who could win a match against our uncles and father..." Sasami said.

" There is none that can match their skills, and when all of them joins their power, I would think that nobody in this world could hold up a fight with them...but this man...he doesn't even look much older than me yet he's already so powerful...Sasami, I want to get a closer look." Aeka said as she walked closer and closer to the battle.

Then Tenchi noticed her, sneaking around like that and obviously powerless. He was trapped by the five at the moment and they were going to use their famous attack on him.

'Darn, they're better than I thought.'

The five started circling around him with top speed, making everything a blur, then a few of them launched out attacks at him as they were circling. But because of their speed, he couldn't see who or what was attacking him, so he started to get beaten up pretty badly...

Masaki house...

" How dare they harm my Tenchi like that!" Ryoko cried. She was obviously very interested in the past now.

" Just watch on, lil' Ryoko," Washu said.

Past...

Tenchi took one look at Aeka who was standing nearby. He then leaped up high into the air and landed behind Aeka, holding her hostage.

" Dad!" Aeka cried.

The five all looked at Tenchi and Aeka. Azusa could actually very easily have killed off the Tenchi, but he'll have to sacrifice his daughter along with him. He hesitated. Tenchi, seeing this chance, grabbed Aeka and flew off with her.

" Sis!" Sasami cried and tried to run after her sister. Meanwhile, the other four were scolding Azusa.

" You had the perfect opportunity!"

" Why didn't you kill him off!"

" You should have just killed off your daughter with him!"

" One death is always better than five!"

Sasami looked at her father and uncles with disgust written all over her face. How can they just try to kill off sis like that? She's so nice she wouldn't even hurt an ant and now, they're thinking about killing her. These 'things' aren't human at all! They have no humainity in them!

Tenchi and Aeka were running in the woods, with him dragging her most of the way.

" I'm tired! I'm not going to walk any farther!" Aeka said stubbornly and threw off his hand, which was grasping her arm so tightly that it hurted. He took one look at her and started walking away.

" Suit yourself. But these woods are dangerous at night, there are wolves, bears, coyotes and some even say ghosts." Tenchi said as he walked away. Aeka took one look around and quickly followed him into a nearby cave. He smiled, knowing that would frighten the poor girl for sure and she wouldn't try to escape. She then stayed about ten meters away from him.

" Why are you doing this? I know not everyone's born evil. Why are you killing off my family?" Aeka demanded frightenly.

" Hmmp." was all the reply that Aeka got. Suddenly, Tenchi fell, unconsious, onto the ground.

" Hey! What the..." Aeka said. She edged near him and pushed him a bit with her foot. Then, seeing that he didn't reponse, she picked up a rock and shakingly held it over his head. She tried to hit him with it, but found that she couldn't bare to. Tenchi tightened his grip on his sword which was beside him. Aeka didn't notice. She then closed her eyes and dropped the rock... 


	4. Chapter 2c Sasami

Disclaimer- I don't own Tenchi Muyo! or Crimson Saber.

A/N: Thank you to my first reviewer! And the thing I said about Ryoko earlier on...fine. She still loves Tenchi in every single one of her past lives, but not in the same way. In some of the past lives, she might have actually hurted the guy just to make him stay with her forever...you'll see.

Chapter 2c. Sasami's Past- Crimson Saber

The rock dropped on the spot beside Tenchi. Aeka sighed. She just couldn't bring herself to kill him off. Although he killed off most of her family members including her favorite uncle, she somehow sensed no threat coming from him. She actually felt relaxed when she's around him. She's also grateful because he finally brought her to the world outside. Tenchi laughed and sat up. Aeka backed away a bit.

" Aren't you in a coma?" Aeka asked.

" It's a good thing you didn't try to kill me with that rock. If you did, you wouldn't be able to talk right now," Tenchi replied.

" How dare you trick me!" Aeka said, obviously mad.

" Ha! Imagine that. A person from the Masaki Jurai house actually scared of killing someone," Tenchi said.

" Whoever said I was scared of killing someone? I just...I just felt that you're a misunderstood person. I don't believe that you were evil from the moment that you were born...so I...I want to know why you're doing this," Aeka stammered, trying to prove to him that she's not a scaredy-cat and that she dares to kill people too.

Tenchi smirked, but quickly fainted back onto the ground. Aeka seemed a little shocked at this.

" Hey...stop pretending already. I know you're faking it." Aeka said as she edged over.

She bent down and shook him.

" Hey! Don't die!" Aeka cried as she shook him as hard as she could.

She felt something wet on her hands and looked down. Tenchi was bleeding from a wound she didn't notice before.

Oh, what should I do? Aeka wondered. She knew that she shouldn't and wouldn't let this person die. After pondering around her mind for a while, she went down to the lake nearby, stripped off the sleeve of her kimono and dipped it into the cool water. She then twisted it to get rid of any excess water and brought it back to Tenchi, placing it on his forehead. She learnt something about herbs before and went to find some that would at least clog up the blood. She brought the herbs back, applied some onto his wound and boiled the other ones with water. She then occasionally went down to the lake to get Tenchi some water.

After a while...Tenchi woke up. He felt the cloth on his forehead, then looked at the sleeping Aeka. He stumbled over due to his wound and looked at the pot. Inside the pot was a bunch of what looks like overboiled vegetables. He shook Aeka awake gently.

" Wha? Oh! I almost forgot! The herbs!" Aeka bolted up with a start.

" Those are herbs? Those looked like a science experiment gone wrong," Tenchi commented as Aeka rushed over to the pot, saw what was inside it and disappointingly emptied out the whole thing.

" You should be more grateful to me. Afterall, I did save your life," Aeka said as she brought the pot back, " are you feeling any better now?"

" Yeah...you could've ran away, you know?" Tenchi asked.

" Well...if I ran away, then you would be left here all alone...and would have probably died too," Aeka answered.

" Aren't we enemies?" Tenchi asked.

" Yeah...so?" Aeka said.

" Being kind to your enemies is just digging up a grave for yourself. Remember that," Tenchi said, then added as an afterthought, " you're quite special. You aren't like your father and uncles."

" Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?" Aeka asked.

" That's a good thing...look here. I want to bring you to this place I know. I want to show you something," Tenchi said as he began to walk out of the cave.

" You shouldn't be walking around in your condition!" Aeka protested as she followed him out.

Later on...

At the mountains. Tenchi was walking into a deserted house. Aeka looked around cautiously, but curiously. Tenchi stopped in front of a huge grave. Aeka peeked around, very curious as to what's happening.

" That's the grave of my family." Tenchi said.

Aeka gasped.

" What...happened?" She asked. She saw from the date of the grave that all those people died on the same day.

" It was a long story..." Tenchi began. 


	5. Chapter 2d Sasami

Disclaimer-I own nothing.

Tenchi thought back to his family...and the night they all got slaughtered. He was about six years old at the time and it's his elder sister-Tennyo's wedding. Coincidentally, the wedding day was also the Autumn festival. He went to find his mother, Kiyone Masaki.

" Where's Tennyo, mom?" Tenchi asked as he arrived to where his mother was sitting.

" She's in her room, come on, let's go find her," Kiyone Masaki said as she walked him to Tennyo's room. There, she knocked on the door and Tennyo told them to come in. She was sewing.

" What are you doing?" Kiyone asked as she examined the piece of clothing.

" I'm sewing some clothes for Tenchi. You know how he grows out of his clothes quickly, mom. I'm going to be gone in two days but I want to make some for him while I'm still here."

" Thanks, Tennyo!" Tenchi said as he examined the piece of clothing, " I love it!"

Suddenly, screaming was heard from out side. Kiyone ran out and saw thieves invading their party, killing everyone in sight.

" Tennyo! Bring your brother to safety!" Kiyone ordered.

Tennyo ushered Tenchi into the kitchen. The last he saw of his mother was when she brought out an energy sword to fight the thieves.

Tennyo helped Tenchi climb into a big cauldron.

" Whatever you do, Tenchi, don't come out of this cauldron. It's dangerous out there."

Tenchi nodded. His sister gave him a final stare and rushed outside to help her family. Tenchi peeked out from beneath the cauldron's cover. Although his family was fighting hard, they were losing. Most of his family was already killed. He stared wide-eyed as his mother and sister got beheaded by the thieves. His hands clenched into fists and he was shaking violently. He listened to his sister though, and stayed put inside the cauldron.

I promise I'll get revenge for you, mother, sister.

" I have no idea they'll do something like that...I mean, I knew they were thieves to start off with but barging into the middle of a party and...I'm so sorry, Tenchi..."

" They all deserve to die. Every single one of them."

" But what about my fourteenth uncle? He was just a runner for them. He never even killed an ant in his whole entire life...why him too? What have he done?" Aeka was visibly shaking now. She wasn't shaking because of fear though, she was shaking because she was mad.

" Then he could only blame himself for being a Masaki Jurai."

" Then why don't you kill me too? I'm a Masaki Jurai!"

" Don't think I don't dare!" Tenchi yelled as he turned around to face her. He raised his sword at her neck, but all Aeka did was close her eyes and wait for the blow. It never came. Tenchi had lowered his sword after a few minutes, " Go. Go back home. I never want to see you again."

" I don't want to be with a murderer either." Aeka said as she ran off, wiping her tears away. She had just decided that he wasn't such a bad person afterall when he showed his evil side again. She had even considered for a split second that she might be able to be with him and the two families won't be involved in such a deep grudge. Apperently, she was wrong.

Tenchi walked back into his house and found a newly-sewn shirt lying there on the table. He remembered a few days ago, he saw Aeka hiding something from him behind her back. He grabbed it and thought for a while...then ran off to the direction where Aeka had gone.

It was raining and Aeka fell, face down onto the wet ground of the forest. She sat up and punched the ground a few times. There was footsteps coming towards her now and she quickly got up to run again. Tenchi was standing behind her, soaking wet while still holding the shirt she had sewn.

" Aeka! Stop!"

Aeka stopped for a split second.

" Why did you sew this?"

She didn't answer. All she did was stare around, not sure of what she should do.

" Let's go back to the cottage...together."

After a moment of silence, Aeka said, " I don't want to."

Tenchi was close to her now. " Why?"

" I promised myself that if I ever see you again, I'll kill myself. I don't want to die. I want to be able to see you again," Aeka said as she spun around and hugged Tenchi. She was crying on his shoulder and whispered into his ears," I want to be able to see you again..."

Tenchi hugged her back. They stood there, embracing each other in the rainy, dark forest. None of them were afraid though, because they have each other. They have found their other half.

" Where are we going, Tenchi?" Aeka asked. They were walking along a lighted path. It was morning and the sunlight was streaming in between the tree leaves.

" I'll escort you back. Then..."

" You won't kill my father and mother, would you?"

" I can only promise you that I won't kill any of the children or women. As for your father and uncles...we'll see."

" Promise you won't barge in and kill them."

" I promise."

They were near a rest station and Tenchi motioned for Aeka to sit down. She sat and wiped off the sweat from Tenchi's forehead with her handkerchief. Suddenly, a woman stood before them. Tenchi seemed a little alarmed, but Aeka was puzzled.

" So that's where you've been all along...playing husbands and wife with this filthy woman..." The cyan-haired woman said.

" She's a Masaki Jurai...you know the grudge I have against them," Tenchi said.

" Then in that case..." the woman said as she took Aeka from her seat and pointed a sword at her neck, " I'll finish her off for you."

" Ryoko..." Tenchi cried out in alarm.

" What? Your heart hurts because I'm about to kill your lover?"

" She's not. I hate her with all my heart."

" Ye-yeah. I hate him too. Why are you dragging me in this...you...Souja!" Aeka stammered. Ryoko was not convinced.

" Then I would happily kill her for you, Tenchi," Ryoko said as she pointed her sword a little closer to Aeka's neck. Tenchi just smiled coldly and shrugged. Ryoko pondered for a moment and Tenchi knocked away Ryoko's sword. He pointed his own at her as he wrapped his arm around Aeka and led her to a safe spot away from Ryoko.

" I haven't forgotten our promise Ryoko..."

" You have. And I'm not happy about it. I gave you everything, Tenchi. I even betrayed our organization...but now...you'll regret it. Tenchi. I promise you'll regret it." With that, Ryoko stomped away.

" Who...was that, Tenchi?" Aeka asked.

" A woman I knew. She gave me this sword and taught me how to fight like this...even a treasure map..."

" Treasure map?"

" I'll tell you everything...let's start at the beginning..."

I had to find the treasure map which my master had previously informed me of before he died, it was in the possession of his lover. I knew I had to get the map and the three treasures of the organization of which my master was so cruelly thrown out of.

Ryoko was relaxing in the springs. She was chosen as the next successor of 'the organization'. Honestly, she would much rather live a carefree life without all the restraints of being a leader. She did not like that at all. hmm...Maybe I should retire early...and find the love of my life...how does it feel to love someone...? Maybe...just maybe...I'll fall in love one day...with a strong and trustworthy man who will love me more than anything in this world...I would give up anything for him, he'll be grateful and then we'll get married...Get a few kids...Live happily ever after...

BANG!

Ryoko bolted up from the bath. The secondary successor of the organization rushed in.

"What's happening?" she demanded.

"There's an intruder. Our master told me to tell you to stay here. Don't move." The girl said as she left quickly again.

"Yeah right...like I'm going to listen to you. Who do you think you are? Ordering me around..." Ryoko muttered as she took up a towel and wrapped herself up in it, grabbed a sword and let immediately to fight the intruder.

Everything was in a chaos outside. Everyone were rushing around trying to find the intruder. Ryoko easily slipped by unnoticed by anyone. Her keen eyes scanned the main hall and saw a shadow behind one of the curtains.

"There he is!" Ryoko cried and threw her sword at the shadow. A hand shot out and caught the sword. Ryoko narrowed her eyes into a glare. No one should be able to do that... "Who are you? Show yourself if you're a man!"

"Your skills are certainly legendary, demon Ryoko," Tenchi said as he walked out from behind the curtain, holding her sword.

"Don't you dare touch my sword with your filthy hands!" Ryoko cried as she launched another series of attack on him. Tenchi dodged all her punch and kicks. He even managed to best Ryoko a few times.

"Who are you...?" Ryoko asked cautiously. Whoever this is...she does not like him at all. Suddenly, an older woman walked out. She was the lover of Tenchi's master. She knew his techniques well.

"Ryoko, get some clothes on and come back later. As for you..." the old lady turned towards Tenchi. "Why are you here? What does he want?"

"My master and I would like the treasure map back, plus the book of swordfight which he rightfully deserves before he was kicked out," Tenchi stated.

"What treasure map? What master? You mean our sacred offering place and that huge and ugly snake-like statue with that piece of paper in its mouth and..." Ryoko started.

"Ryoko!" Her master yelled. She quieted down for a while. "You, decendant of Shohei, I will only give you the map and the book if and only if you can defeat Ryoko in a match."

"Deal." Tenchi said, sure that he is going to win.

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"I'll deal with your disobedience later, Ryoko."

"Fine! Just decide every single thing by yourself then!" She said as she stomped out of the room.

The match is set. They must dive down into a pond and try to get a flag situated inside an underwater cave. Of course, they may resort to violence to beat up the other contestant if they so wish.

"Ready whenever you are, boy," Ryoko said confidently.

"I'm ready," Tenchi answered and smiled.

They both dived down at the same time. Tenchi immediately set out for the flag and Ryoko tried to stop him. She pushed him out of the way and sped up her swimming. He dragged her back by the legs while she kicked his hands off. Tenchi seems to find this whole affair really interesting. Ryoko is currently mad at the fact that she just does not seem to be able to get any closer to the flag than Tenchi. She was getting frustrated and now death-wishes him. In fact she is so caught up by these thoughts that she forgot to take a breath of air. Tenchi surpassed her and she tried to grab him back, but slowly started to grow weak from the lack of air. She tried hard to swim back to the surface, but it seem to drift further and further away...

Am I going to die like this?...just because I forgot to take that stupid breath of air! Ryoko thought angrily. She was afraid...but more angry than anything else. How can she lose to him like this? If only someone will come and save her so she can beat the hell out of this guy later...

Tenchi swam to her. He held the flag in his hands but he embraced her. He pressed his lips against hers and forced some air into her lungs. Ryoko could breath again. However, it was the first time in her whole entire life she has ever experienced this warm feeling. She slowly closed her eyes, savoring that unintended underwater kiss. Tenchi let go of her as soon as he saw she was awake and they both swam back to the surface together.

They came out of the water and Ryoko went back to her master.

"I lost..." Ryoko said softly.

"Are you ok? You haven't came up for a breath of air at all. And your cheeks are so red..." one of her friends commented.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Ryoko replied as she continued to stare at Tenchi. He looked back for a while and she quickly looked down. She couldn't control it. She knew her face was red and she is blushing. Don't tell me...I...love him? The more she think of it, the more she is certain she now loves Tenchi Masaki, the only man to have ever touched her heart.

"The book and the map are in the sacred grounds. You may go in." Her master told Tenchi.

"Thank..."

"Do not thank me yet. There are millions of poisonous snakes in the sacred grounds. You must defeat them in order to advance to the statue. You will not survive. No one ever has," the old woman said. The truth was, she was getting kind of tired of all this fighting. She wants a rest too. Too bad she is a leader and she must do what she is suppose to.

"I will get through." Tenchi said.

And if he doesn't...I will help him. Ryoko thought quietly. She has found the love of her life. She is not going to let him get into any kind of danger if she can prevent it...all because... I love him...I know I do...

A/N

Oki...relatively long chapter compared to my other ones. Next up: Tenchi and Ryoko's relationship develops. Aeka and Tenchi return to the house of the Masaki Jurais. How will her uncles and father take the news? Death! you have been warned 


End file.
